


Catharsis

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [280]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: catharsis: noun: kə-ˈthär-səs: a purification or purgation that brings about spiritual renewal or release from tensionfrom Merriam-Webster:"Catharsis and cathartic both trace to the Greek word kathairein, meaning “to cleanse, purge.” Catharsis entered English as a medical term having to do with purging the body—and especially the bowels—of unwanted material. The adjective cathartic entered English with a meaning descriptive of such a physically cleansing purge. It didn’t take long for people to start using these words figuratively in reference to emotional release and spiritual cleansing."





	Catharsis

As John opened his eyes and saw that Sherlock's were still tightly closed, he felt a strong sense of catharsis. That was the only word for it. He had been afraid they had waited too long, or that it would be less than he had dreamed of; instead, it was everything he had thought it would be and it hadn't come from the adrenaline crazed aftermath of a case, he had simply looked up from his laptop and caught Sherlock gazing at him, and instead of turning away as he usually did, he stepped from the couch to the top of the coffee table and down again, then strode purposely over to John, gently cradled his face in his large hands and kissed him softly, gently and more passionately than John had ever experienced before in his life.

"Sherlock?" John whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"I think so." Sherlock opened his eyes and looked down at John. He hadn't bolted, or yelled, in fact, he was smiling at him in a way that no one had ever done before. He drew in a deep breath, deeper than he ever remembered before, as if he was relearning to breathe, then blew it out carefully just in case he was doing it wrong. "Now, what?"

"Uhm, well, we could do that again, or have tea or -"

John grinned against Sherlock's lips, and couldn't hold back a giggle.

Sherlock pulled away and cocked an eyebrow at him, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It is obviously SOMEthing." Sherlock scowled at him.

"It's just -"

"WhaTTTT?"

"You're even more beautiful when you're annoyed."

"What? Wait. You think I'm beautiful?"

"Course I do, you idiot."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but pulled John to his feet and brought him gingerly into his arms, as if afraid John would flee if he held him too tightly. John sighed against him and wrapped his arms tightly around the trembling figure. "I'm not going anywhere, yeah?"

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Never been more sure of anything in my life."


End file.
